


You're Warm.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [70]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, M/M, One Hundred Ways, soft Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “You’re warm.”





	You're Warm.

**70\. “You’re warm.”**

* * *

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist.

“You’re warm.” Levi supplied, shuffling further into Erwin's chest. “Gonna stay like this forever.” He commented, yawning.

Erwin smiled, "I think I can deal with that."


End file.
